


The Final Song, For an Earth Angel

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Slow Dancing, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 6: Atlas Ball / Mantle Battle ... Atlas Ball!Instead of accidentally getting drunk, Clover gets the perfect opportunity to tell Qrow how he feels. (An alternate route for the previous work in this series)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665481
Kudos: 30





	The Final Song, For an Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a shorter one, but I still think its nice. The songs for this fic are The Incomplete Stone from the NieR Tribute Album -echo-. I wanted something that would fit the dance vibe, but seem just a bit like it's from a different world, and this song fit well enough. The other song is Earth Angel. I really like it because it has male vocals and doesn't mention any pronouns, so I can think of it very gayly. I also think the lyrics fit our two love birds nicely. Enjoy!

The night of the dance, Clover made sure not even a hair was out of place. He also mentally prepared himself for what would transpire. He had no doubt that Qrow would accept his love and the dance now, he just needed to prepare himself. It was a major thing he was doing. After checking his hair one last time, he made his way to the ballroom. Clover was guarding the punch bowl as Qrow arrived with the kids, Ruby eagerly dragging him along. Clover admired the man as he walked in. He was standing tall now, as opposed to the hunched over posture he would hold when he first arrived. And of course, he looked as stunning as ever. Hot, great with kids, amazing personality, and literally one of the best huntsmen to have ever lived. He was the whole package. How could Clover not fall in love with him? Qrow then split from the kids as they went do their own things, and made his way over to Clover.

“Hey there hot stuff.” Clover winked. He poured himself another cup of the punch and took a drink. It tasted all right, but as to be expected of a school dance planned on such short notice.

“You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself Lucky Charm.” Clover chuckled.

“Drink?” He asked, offering him a cup.

“No thanks. That stuff is almost always spiked.”

“I’ve been watching it all night.” Clover enticed. Qrow kindly too up the offering, which pleased Clover. Before taking a drink, Qrow took a sniff of it.

“Yup. Spiked.” Clover stopped mid drink, swallowing what was in his mouth with an audible gulp.

“Fuck.”

“Maybe later.” Qrow winked.  _ This man is going to be the death of me.  _ Clover thought as a blush spread across his face. “If you want, I’ll let Jimmy know what happened while you replace that.” 

“Sure.” Clover mustered as Qrow went to find the General, keeping his eyes on him until he disappeared into the crowd. With no Qrow to ogle at, he went to take care of the punch. On his way to dump it, he wondered how the punch could have possibly been spiked. He knew he kept his eyes on it like a hawk, so he tried to think of any moments he took his eyes off it. Then it hit him that the only time he did long enough for someone to slip in some alcohol was when his eyes were on Qrow. He knew that he only had himself to blame, but then again, it caused Qrow to flirt with him so overtly. It was another sign that Qrow liked him back, he just had to make the move. Walking more quickly. He searched for punch to refill the bowl, but found none and instead replaced it with water. If it came down to it, it would be easier to tell if it was spiked. After a whole half hour of that, he reentered the ballroom. He saw Ren and Winter chatting where he was stationed.

“Good. You’re here.” Ren said.

“General Ironwood instructed me to switch stations with you. Apparently, the students find me too intimidating. Someone like you is better off than me on the dance floor.” Ren motioned for Clover to follow him. 

“Alright...” he said suspiciously, wondering what Ren was planning.

“And remember to blend in!” She shouted as they merged into the crowd. Apparently, they were going deep into the crowd where Qrow and the rest of the kids were. He was just finishing a fun little dance with Ruby before joining Yang and Blake, mostly just to embarrass Yang. As soon as she noticed Clover, she mentioned it to her uncle, thankful for the Ace Ops’ appearance. 

“Hey there Lucky Charm. Ready to show these kids how it’s done?”

“Only if I can get the last dance.”

“I think that can be arranged. But until then,” Qrow pulled him into the fray, almost causing him to trip, “let’s have a good time with everyone!” They first danced with each other, a spectacular, if just a tad too vulgar for the setting, display of their bond as they moved in sync with each other. Soon, they took turns dancing with each of the kids, having fun, and laughing at little jokes and minor missteps here and there. Clover was getting tired, and went find a seat so he could take a small break. The dancing took a lot of energy, but it was undeniably worth every second. As he watched Qrow and Nora share an energetic dance, Ren took a seat next to him.

“On my way down here, Weiss told me she saw an empty balcony two floors up. It should be about right above us.” 

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” After a moment of comfortable silence between each other, Ren spoke up again.

“You know, we all care about you too, not just our Uncle Qrow.” It caught Clover off guard. He wasn’t expecting this talk so soon, especially at a dance. 

“That… means a lot to me. Thanks.” He could not fully convey how much it did mean to him. They sat there, watching the love of their life dance and have fun, knowing that the final song was next. He felt content. As the song stopped, Ren got up. 

“See you later, Uncle Clover.”  _ Did I hear that right?  _ Clover could only stare in disbelief as he walked away. He almost didn’t notice Qrow as he sat next to them. 

“Having fun hot stuff?” Now that he was closer, Qrow noticed that Clover did look really hot, in both senses of the word. Some of the gel in his hair was undone in the chaos of dancing, leaving some strands out of place. 

“With you? Always.” 

“It’s kinda hot in here, don’t you think?” Qrow asked as he tugged on his collar.

“I know a place where we can cool off, if you want. It’ll still be hot with you there, but I think we can manage.”

“Lead the way Boy Scout.” Qrow said as he stood up. “I’ll be riiight behind you.” Qrow had to hand it to Atlas. They sure knew how to design a good uniform. They continued chatting and laughing as they always did. Once they reached the decently sized balcony after a short walk, Qrow filled him in on what he missed while he was taking care of the punch. They could hear the sounds of the party as they droned on below them. The thing that made Qrow laugh the most was when he told Clover that Yang had tripped right into Blake. He was laughing so hard as he leaned against the railing that he could barely tell what happened. It was endearing. So much so, that he wanted to tell Qrow that he loved him right then and there, but he didn’t. He wanted the moment to be as perfect as could be. However, his laughing fit and Clover’s vehement admiration was interrupted by an announcement.

“If I can have your attention please,” spoke Ironwood. “the final song is about to commence, so grab a partner, and proceed to the dance floor.” That was Clover’s que. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked Qrow with a bow, a hand extended out for him to hold.

“Lucky for you,” Qrow began as he took his hand, “I’ve been waiting all night for a certain lucky guy to ask me.” Hand in hand, the final song began. They both gazed into each other’s eyes, the light of a shattered moon making them sparkle. 

“You look stunning, as always.” Clover complimented.

“On most days, I chalk it up to luck.” he joked. The slow song dictated their simple, but intimate movements. 

“And today?”

“Really lucky.” The both chuckled. They continued their dance in content silence, slowly inching closer and closer. “You know, I love you Clover.” Qrow smiled gently, a slight blush arising. Clover supposes he should have considered that Qrow could have told him first. 

“I planned to tell you later, but it looks like you beat me to it.”

“Do I get a prize for first then?”

“I’d say so, my lucky charm.” They closed their eyes, and slowly leaned closer into each other. As the song neared its end, they dared not break away from each other. Months of pining were finally manifesting in that small, but so significant moment. They only finally stopped just so they could catch their breath. “I love you too Qrow.” Together, they leaned against the balcony’s railing, holding each other’s hand, gazing lovingly at each other, recounting all the times they so overtly flirted, and the times the kids poked fun at them. Moonlight shining against the Qrow’s dark clothes and salt and pepper hair made him look angelic. Clover told him about Ren, which made Qrow laugh in surprise. 

“It’s always the quiet ones you've got to watch out for.”

“I can tell.” He wasn’t going to tell Qrow that Ren called him Uncle Clover, yet. That was a story for another day. The sound of a vibration interrupted their conversation. Clover Picked up his scroll out of a pocket. He sighed sadly.

“Duty calls.” He really didn’t want the moment to end. 

“Hmph. We should get going. It’s starting to get cold anyways. And who knows, maybe Yang and Winter started a Big Sister Dance Off.” 

“Heh, I would pay to see that.” They continued their walk back to the ballroom hand in hand, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. 

“I hear Vacuo is warm this time of year.” Qrow said just before they opened to the doors to reenter the ballroom. “You’re welcome to tag along with us if you like.” Clover thought for a moment.

“You know, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Qrow gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

“Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wing man Ren was not something I think I needed, but I gotta say I find it fun and interesting. We also really should have had a big sister rivalry between Winter and Yang in canon. We were robbed of so many things this chapter. Second to last day is here, and the week nears its end, and I'm happy I went through with all of this, but I'll save the sappiness for the last day. I thank you for reading, and wish you well!


End file.
